tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
What's My Life For?
Episode of Red Life. Summary Nick and Trina fully develop their relationship, and Mina, Alison and Colleen are beginning to feel left out. Mina attempts to break up Trina and Nick. Plot Trina is talking about a date she and Nick had, over the phone with Mina. Mina is uninterested due to Trina missing an important group project and causing each of them to fail. Trina ignores this as she goes to talk to Nick. We see that Alison and Colleen are also present in Mina's room, and the three become concerned over Trina ignoring them. Colleen assures them that Trina is merely developing her relationship with Nick and that she still cares about her friends. The next day, Nick returns to Miss Corbis' class so he could continue to spend time with Trina (and because he became sick of Grand's teaching). Mina's fears seeming come further to fruition as she is forced out of her seat by Trina so Nick could sit next to her. Trina and Nick's love for one another culminates in them making a scene during a sex education film, but the period ends before Corbis could punish them. At lunch, Trina clears the entire table so she and Nick could be alone. Realizing that Trina hardly cares about them anymore, Mina, Alison and Colleen decide to search for a new friend, but it fails to go anywhere due to the choices either being uninterested or unwilling to be their leader. Estus winds up giving an indirect suggestion to Mina that she try to break Nick and Trina up. The three go to a mega-mall where Nick and Trina are hanging out. Mina attempts to convince Trina that Nick is no good for her, but it fails due to Mina talking to someone dressed as her. Alison spreads a rumor that Nick is cheating on Trina, but Nick convinces her that he has no reason to cheat on her. Finally, Colleen attempts to woo Nick, disguised as an attractive woman, but is foiled when Nick violently beats her up. Desperate, Mina tricks Trina into believing that Nick was the one who convinced Corey to use her diary for song inspiration. Trina's sadness turns into rage and she begins terrorizing the mall. The rampage nearly kills everyone, and now Trina has her sights set on Mina. Mina attempts to escape, but fails at every turn. Her friends attempt to convince her to tell the truth, but she refuses. Upon getting cornered, she attempts to fight back but is ultimately overpowered. Mina finally admits that she lied to Trina and things are supposedly restore, with the destructing getting blamed on Chlomay. Trina seems to forgive Mina for lying to her and gives her a glass of lemonade, which causes her to pass out. Mina awakes in bed and is greeted by Laney. Mina feels somewhat dizzy and Laney reveals that Trina used Mina's body as a base for a tiny amusement park, which she is indifferent to until the tiny people in the park begin to vomit. Trivia * The sex education film the students watch is actually Chirpy. * The episode contained the most innuendos. So much so that parts of the episode had to be cut (resulting in the American version getting cut a minute short (resulting in the closing logos being put at the end to balance everything out). International prints have the original scenes intact. Notable scenes that were cut include. ** Alison and Colleen eating ice cream and Trina's feet landing in their mouths. A third frame of them eating showed them licking the ice cream in a sensual manner. ** Interactions between Nick and Trina being heavily cut. All that wound up being used was Nick inserting a pencil into Trina's pencil grip and Trina squeezing a glue bottle. * When Alison and Colleen are tossed into the claw game machine, various stuffed animals based on Disney properties are present. * The episode was banned in most territories.